Disney Legendary Battles/Playable characters
Here's the list of characters for Disney Legendary Battles. Walt Disney Animation Studios *''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' ** *''Silly Symphonies'' ** *''Alice's Comedies'' ** *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' ** *''Pinocchio'' ** *''Fantasia'' ** *''Dumbo'' ** *''Bambi'' ** *''Saludos Amigos'' ** *''The Three Caballeros'' ** *''Make Mine Music'' ** *''Fun and Fancy Free'' ** *''Melody Time'' ** *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' ** *''Cinderella'' ** *''Alice in Wonderland'' ** *''Peter Pan'' ** *''Lady and the Tramp'' ** *''Sleeping Beauty'' ** *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' ** *''The Sword in the Stone'' ** *''The Jungle Book'' ** *''The Aristocats'' ** *''Robin Hood'' ** *''Winnie the Pooh'' ** *''The Rescuers'' ** *''The Fox and the Hound'' ** *''The Black Cauldron'' ** *''The Great Mouse Detective'' ** *''Oliver and Company'' ** *''The Little Mermaid'' ** *''Beauty and the Beast'' ** *''Aladdin'' ** *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' ** *''The Lion King'' ** *''Pocahontas'' ** *''A Goofy Movie'' ** *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' ** *''Hercules'' ** *''Mulan'' ** *''Tarzan'' ** *''Dinosaur'' ** *''The Emperor's New Groove'' ** *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' ** *''Lilo and Stitch'' ** *''Treasure Planet'' ** *''Brother Bear'' ** *''Home on the Range'' ** *''Chicken Little'' ** *''Meet the Robinsons'' ** *''Bolt'' ** *''The Princess and the Frog'' ** *''Tangled'' ** *''Wreck-It Ralph'' ** *''Frozen'' ** *''Zootopia'' ** *''Moana'' ** Walt Disney Pictures *''Song of the South'' ** *''So Dear to My Heart'' ** *''Treasure Island'' ** *''The Sword and the Rose'' ** *''Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue'' ** *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' ** *''The Littlest Outlaw'' ** *''The Great Locomotive Chase'' ** *''Westward Ho the Wagons!'' ** *''Johnny Tremain'' ** *''Old Yeller'' ** *''The Light in the Forest'' ** *''Darby O'Gill and the Little People'' ** *''Third Man on the Mountain'' ** *''Toby Tyler'' ** *''Kidnapped'' ** *''Pollyana'' ** *''Ten Who Dared'' ** *''Swiss Family Robinson'' ** *''The Absent-Minded Professor'' ** *''Nikki, Wild Dog of the North'' ** *''Greyfriars Bobby'' ** *''Babes in Toyland'' ** *''Moon Pilot'' ** *''Bon Voyage!'' ** *''Big Red'' ** *''Almost Angels'' ** *''The Legend of Lobo'' ** *''In Search of the Castaways'' ** *''Son of Flubber'' ** *''Miracle of the White Stallions'' ** *''Savage Sam'' ** *''Summer Magic'' ** *''The Incredible Journey'' ** *''A Tiger Walks'' ** *''The Misadventures of Merlin Jones'' ** *''The Three Lives of Thomasina'' ** *''The Moon-Spinners'' ** *''Mary Poppins'' ** *''Emil and the Detectives'' ** *''Those Calloways'' ** *''The Monkey's Uncle'' ** *''The Ugly Dachshund'' ** *''Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N.'' ** *''The Fighting Prince of Donegal'' ** *''Follow Me, Boys!'' ** *''Monkeys, Go Home!'' ** *''The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin'' ** *''The Gnome-Mobile'' ** *''Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar'' ** *''The Happiest Millionaire'' ** *''Blackbeard's Ghost'' ** *''The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band'' ** *''Never a Dull Moment'' ** *''The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit'' ** *''The Love Bug'' ** *''Smith!'' ** *''Rascal'' ** *''The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes'' ** *''King of the Grizzlies'' ** *''The Boatniks'' ** *''The Wild Country'' ** *''The Barefoot Executive'' ** *''Scandalous John'' ** *''The Million Dollar Duck'' ** *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' ** *''The Biscuit Eater'' ** *''Now You See Him, Now You Don't'' ** *''Napoleon and Samantha'' ** *''Run, Cougar, Run'' ** *''Snowball Express'' ** *''The World's Greatest Athlete'' ** *''Charley and the Angel'' ** *''One Little Indian'' ** *''Superdad'' ** *''The Bears and I'' ** *''The Castaway Cowboy'' ** *''The Strongest Man in the World'' ** *''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' ** *''One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing'' ** *''Ride a Wild Pony'' ** *''No Deposit, No Return'' ** *''Treasure of Matecumbe'' ** *''Gus'' ** *''Escape from the Dark'' ** *''A Tale of Two Critters'' ** *''Candleshoe'' ** *''The Cat from Outer Space'' ** *''Hot Lead and Hot Feet'' ** *''The North Avenue Irregulars'' ** *''Unidentified Flying Oddball'' ** *''The Black Hole'' ** *''Midnight Madness'' ** *''The Watcher in the Woods'' ** *''The Devil and Max Devlin'' ** *''Amy'' ** *''Condorman'' ** *''Night Crossing'' ** *''Tron'' ** *''Tex'' ** *''Trenchcoat'' ** *''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' ** *''Never Cry Wolf'' ** *''The Journey of Natty Gann'' ** *''One Magic Christmas'' ** *''Flight of the Navigatorv'' ** *''Benji the Hunted'' ** *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' ** *''Cheetah'' ** *''White Fang'' ** *''Shipwrecked'' ** *''Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken'' ** *''The Rocketeer'' ** *''Newsies'' ** *''The Mighty Ducks'' ** *''A Far Off Place'' ** *''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' ** *''Hocus Pocus'' ** *''Cool Runnings'' ** *''The Three Musketeers'' ** *''Iron Will'' ** *''Blank Check'' ** *''Angels in the Outfield'' ** *''The Santa Clause'' ** *''Weightlifters'' ** *''Man of the House'' ** *''Tall Tale'' ** *''Operation Dumbo Drop'' ** *''The Big Green'' ** *''James and the Giant Peach'' ** *''That Darn Cat'' ** *''Air Bud'' ** *''RocketMan'' ** *''Flubber'' ** *''Meet the Deedles'' ** *''The Parent Trap'' ** *''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' ** *''Mighty Joe Young'' ** *''My Favorite Martian'' ** *''Endurance'' ** *''The Straight Story'' ** *''Disney's The Kid'' ** *''Remember the Titans'' ** *''The Princess Dairies'' ** *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' ** *''Snowy Dogs'' ** *''The Rookie'' ** *''Tuck Everlasting'' ** *''Holes'' ** *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' ** *''Freaky Friday'' ** *''The Young Black Stallion'' ** *''Miracle'' ** *''Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen'' ** *''National Treasure'' ** *''Ice Princess'' ** *''Sky High'' ** *''The Greatest Game Ever Played'' ** *''Glory Road'' ** *''Eight Below'' ** *''The Shaggy Dog'' ** *''The Wild'' ** *''Invincible'' ** *''Bridge to Terabithia'' ** *''The Game Plan'' ** *''Enchanted'' ** *''College Road Trip'' ** *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' ** *''Roadside Romeo'' ** *''Bedtime Stories'' ** *''Race to Witch Mountain'' ** *''G-Force'' ** *''A Christmas Carol'' ** *''Old Dogs'' ** *''Disney's Prince of Persia'' ** *''Secretariat'' ** *''Do Dooni Chaar'' ** *''Anaganaga O Dheerudu'' ** *''Mars Needs Moms'' ** *''Zokkomon'' ** *''Prom'' ** *''John Carter'' ** *''Arjun: The Warrior Prince'' ** *''The Odd Life of Timothy Green'' ** *''Frankenweenie'' ** *''Oz the Great and Powerful'' ** *''Million Dollar Arm'' ** *''Khoobsurat'' ** *''McFarland, USA'' ** *''Tomorrowland'' ** *''ABCD 2'' ** *''The Finest Hours'' ** *''The BFG'' ** *''Pete's Dragon'' ** *''Queen of Katwe'' ** *''Dangal'' ** *''A Wrinkle in Time'' ** *''The Nutcracker and the Four Realms'' ** *''Artemis Fowl'' ** Pixar Animation Studios *''Toy Story'' ** *''A Bug's Life'' ** *''Monsters Inc.'' ** *''Finding Nemo'' ** *''The Incredibles'' ** *''Cars'' ** *''Ratatoullie'' ** *''WALL-E'' ** *''Up'' ** *''Brave'' ** *''Inside Out'' ** *''The Good Dinosaur'' ** *''Coco'' ** *''Onward'' ** *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' ** *''Monsters at Work'' ** *''Pixar Shorts'' ** *''SparkShorts'' ** Disney Channel *''Flash Forward'' ** *''Mad Libs'' ** *''Going Wild with Jeff Corwin'' ** *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' ** *''So Weird'' ** *''Even Stevens'' ** *''Lizzie McGuire'' ** *''The Proud Family'' ** *''Kim Possible'' ** *''That's So Raven'' ** *''Dave the Barbarian'' ** *''Phil of the Future'' ** *''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' ** *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' ** *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' ** *''The Buzz on Maggie'' ** *''Hannah Montana'' ** *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' ** *''The Replacements'' ** *''Cory in the House'' ** *''Phineas and Ferb'' ** *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' ** *''Sonny with a Chance'' ** *''Jonas'' ** *''Good Luck Charlie'' ** *''Fish Hooks'' ** *''Shake It Up'' ** *''A.N.T. Farm'' ** *''So Random!'' ** *''Jessie'' ** *''Austin & Ally'' ** *''Gravity Falls'' ** *''Code: 9'' ** *''Dog with a Blog'' ** *''Liv and Maddie'' ** *''Wander Over Yonder'' ** *''K.C. Undercover'' ** *''Best Friends Whenever'' ** *''Descendants'' ** *''Stuck in the Middle'' ** *''Bizaardvark'' ** *''Elena of Avalor'' ** *''Andi Mack'' ** *''Coop & Cami Ask the World'' ** *''Sydney to the Max'' ** *''Fast Layne'' ** *''Just Roll with It'' ** *''Amphibia'' ** *''The Owl House'' ** *''High School Musical'' ** *''The Cheetah Girls'' ** *''Camp Rock'' ** *''Halloweentown'' ** *''Teen Beach Movie'' ** *''Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century'' ** *''Johnny Tsunami'' ** *''Pixel Perfect'' ** *''Twitches'' ** *''Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior'' ** *''Hatching Pete'' ** *''Princess Protection Program'' ** *''Avalon High'' ** *''Lemonade Mouth'' ** *''Frenemies'' ** *''Radio Rebel'' ** *''Cloud 9'' ** *''Zapped'' ** *''How to Build a Better Boy'' ** *''Invisible Sister'' ** *''The Swap'' ** *''Adventures in Babysitting'' ** *''Zombies'' ** *''Under Wraps'' ** *''You Lucky Dog'' ** *''Brink!'' ** *''Can of Worms'' ** *''The Thirteenth Year'' ** *''Smart House'' ** *''Genius'' ** *''Don't Look Under the Bed'' ** *''Horse Sense'' ** *''Up, Up, and Away'' ** *''The Color of Friendship'' ** *''Alley Cats Strike'' ** *''Rip Girls'' ** *''Stepsister from Planet Weird'' ** *''Ready to Run'' ** *''Quints'' ** *''The Other Me'' ** *''Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire'' ** *''Phantom of the Megaplex'' ** *''The Ultimate Christmas Present'' ** *''Motocrossed'' ** *''The Luck of the Irish'' ** *''Hounded'' ** *''The Jennie Project'' ** *''Jumping Ship'' ** *''The Poof Point'' ** *'Twas the Night ** *''Double Teamed'' ** *''Cadet Kelly'' ** *''Tru Confessions'' ** *''Get a Clue'' ** *''Gotta Kick It Up!'' ** *''A Ring of Endless Light'' ** *''The Scream Team'' ** *''You Wish!'' ** *''Right on Track'' ** *''Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off'' ** *''Going to the Mat'' ** *''Stuck in the Suburbs'' ** *''Tiger Cruise'' ** *''Now You See It...'' ** *''Buffalo Dreams'' ** *''Go Figure'' ** *''Life Is Ruff'' ** *''Cow Belles'' ** *''Read It and Weep'' ** *''Jump In!'' ** *''Minutemen'' ** *''Dadnapped'' ** *''Starstruck'' ** *''Den Brother'' ** *''Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure'' ** *''Geek Charming'' ** *''Let It Shine'' ** *''Girl vs. Monster'' ** *''Bad Hair Day'' ** *''The Swap'' ** *''Freaky Friday'' ** *''Tiger Town'' ** *''Gone Are the Dayes'' ** *''Lots of Luck'' ** *''The Blue Yonder'' ** *''Mr. Boogedy'' ** *''Spot Marks the X'' ** *''Not Quite Human'' ** *''Night Train to Kathmandu'' ** *''Ollie Hopnoodle's Haven of Bliss'' ** *''Good Old Boy'' ** *''Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme'' ** *''Back Home'' ** *''The Little Kidnappers'' ** *''Perfect Harmony'' ** *''The Ernest Green Story'' ** *''Heidi'' ** *''Airborne'' ** *''The Whipping Boy'' ** *''The Old Curiosity Shop'' ** *''The Four Diamonds'' ** *''The Little Riders'' ** *''Nightjohn'' ** *''Susie Q'' ** *''Wish Upon A Star'' ** *''The Paper Brigade'' ** *''Northern Lights'' ** *''16 Wishes'' ** *''As the Bell Rings'' ** *''Soy Luna'' ** *''Violetta'' ** *''Juacas'' ** *''Pijama Party'' ** *''O11CE'' ** *''Jungle Nest'' ** *''The Lodge'' ** *''The Evermoore Chronicles'' ** *''Que Talento!'' ** Disney XD *''Mech-X4'' ** *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' ** *''Future-Worm!'' ** *''Milo Murphy's Law'' ** *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' ** *''Two More Eggs'' ** *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' ** *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' ** *''Penn-Zero: Part-Time Hero'' ** *''Pickle and Peanut'' ** *''Big City Greens'' ** *''Motorcity'' ** *''Aaron Stone'' ** *''Zeke and Luther'' ** *''I'm in the Band'' ** *''Pair of Kings'' ** *''Kickin' It'' ** *''Crash & Bernstein'' ** *''Lab Rats''/''Mighty Med'' ** *''Kirby Buckets'' ** *''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' ** *''Skyrunners'' ** *''Pants on Fire'' ** Disney Junior *''Jake and the Neverland Pirates'' ** *''Sofia the First'' ** *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' ** *''Goldie & Bear'' ** *''Puppy Dog Tales'' ** *''Vampirina'' ** *''Little Einsteins'' ** *''Chuggington'' ** *''PJ Masks'' ** *''Whisker Haven'' ** *''Fancy Nancy'' ** *''T.O.T.S.'' ** *''Mira, Royal Detective'' ** *''Imagination Movers'' ** *''Handy Manny'' ** *''Henry Hugglemonster'' ** *''Jungle Junction'' ** *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' ** *''Special Agent Oso'' ** *''Johnny and the Sprites'' ** *''Higglytown Heroes'' ** *''JoJo's Circus'' ** *''PB&J Otter'' ** *''Rolie Polie Olie'' ** *''Stanley'' ** *''Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?'' ** *''Happy Monster Band'' ** *''Tasty Time with ZeFronk'' ** *''Choo Choo Soul'' ** Disney Zoog Hollywood Pictures *''Arachnophobia'' ** *''Taking Caring of Business'' ** *''Run'' ** *''The Marrying Man'' ** *''One Good Cop'' ** *''V.I. Warshawski'' ** *''The Hand That Rocks the Cradle'' ** *''Medicine Man'' ** *''Blame It on the Bellboy'' ** *''Straight Talk'' ** *''Passed Away'' ** *''A Stranger Among Us'' ** *''Consenting Adults'' ** *''The Distinguished Gentleman'' ** *''Aspen Extreme'' ** *''Swing Kids'' ** *''Born Yesterday'' ** *''Blood In Blood Out'' ** *''Guilty as Sin'' ** *''Son in Law'' ** *''Father Hood'' ** *''The Joy Luck Club'' ** *''Money for Nothing'' ** *''Tombstone'' ** *''The Air Up There'' ** *''Angie'' ** *''Holy Matrimony'' ** *''In the Army Now'' ** *''Camp Nowhere'' ** *''Quiz Show'' ** *''Terminal Velocity'' ** *''The Puppet Masters'' ** *''A Low Down Dirty Shame'' ** *''Houseguest'' ** *''Miami Rhapsody'' ** *''Roommates'' ** *''Funny Bones'' ** *''While You Were Sleeping'' ** *''A Pyromaniac's Love Story'' ** *''Crimson Tide'' ** *''Judge Dredd'' ** *''Dangerous Minds'' ** *''The Tie That Binds'' ** *''Unstrung Heroes'' ** *''Dead Presidents'' ** *''The Scarlet Letter'' ** *''Powder'' ** *''Nixon'' ** *''Mr. Holland's Opus'' ** *''White Squall'' ** *''Before and After'' ** *''Celtic Pride'' ** *''Spy Hard'' ** *''Eddie'' ** *''The Rock'' ** *''Jack'' ** *''The Associate'' ** *''Evita'' ** *''Prefontaine'' ** *''Shadow Conspiracy'' ** *''Grosse Pointe Blank'' ** *''Gone Fishin''' ** *''G.I. Jane'' ** *''Washington Square'' ** *''An American Werewolf in Paris'' ** *''Deep Rising'' ** *''An Alan Smithee Film: Burn Hollywood Burn'' ** *''Firelight'' ** *''Simon Birch'' ** *''The Sixth Sense'' ** *''Alaska'' ** *''Gun Shy'' ** *''Duets'' ** *''Primeval'' ** *''The Invisible'' ** Touchstone Pictures *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' ** *''Sister Act'' ** *''Armageddon'' ** *''Pearl Harbor'' ** *''Step Up 3D'' ** Disneynature *''Earth'' ** *''Oceans'' ** *''The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos'' ** *''African Cats'' ** *''Chimpanzee'' ** *''Wings of Life'' ** *''Bears'' ** *''Monkey Kingdom'' ** *''Born in China'' ** *''Ghost of the Mountains'' ** *''Penguins'' ** *''Dolphin Reef'' ** ABC *''The Amazing Race'' ** *''Jimmy Kimmel Live!'' ** *''Grey's Anatomy'' ** *''Criminal Minds'' ** *''Black-ish'' ** *''How to Get Away from Murder'' ** *''American Housewife'' ** *''The Alec Baldwin Show'' ** *''Station 19'' ** *''Single Parents'' ** *''A Million Little Things'' ** *''The Rookie'' ** *''Schooled'' ** *''Bless This Mess'' ** *''For the People'' ** *''Wildside'' ** *''The Golden Girls'' ** *''The Ellen Burstyn Show'' ** *''Down and Out in Beverly Hills'' ** *''Mama's Boy'' ** *''The Oldest Rookie'' ** *''Empty Nest'' ** *''Hard Time on Planet Earth'' ** *''Heartland'' ** *''The Nutt House'' ** *''Carol & Company'' ** *''Singer & Sons'' ** *''The Fanelli Boys'' ** *''Hull High'' ** *''Lenny'' ** *''Blossom'' ** *''Good & Evil'' ** *''Stat'' ** *''Pacific Station'' ** *''Walter & Emily'' ** *''Herman's Head'' ** *''Nurses'' ** *''Home Improvement'' ** *''Laurie Hill'' ** *''Woops!'' ** *''The Golden Palace'' ** *''Cutters'' ** *''Moon Over Miami'' ** *''Where I Live'' ** *''Boy Meets World'' ** *''Bakersfield P.D.'' ** *''The Sinbad Show'' ** *''The Good Life'' ** *''Hardball'' ** *''Monty'' ** *''Someone Like Me'' ** *''All-American Girl'' ** *''Thunder Alley'' ** *''Ellen'' ** *''Bringing up Jack'' ** *''The George Wendt Show'' ** *''If Not for You'' ** *''Misery Loves Company'' ** *''Pride & Joy'' ** *''Brotherly Love'' ** *''Maybe This Time'' ** *''Nowhere Man'' ** *''Unhappily Ever After'' ** *''Buddies'' ** *''Dangerous Minds'' ** *''Homeboys In Outer Space'' ** *''Life's Work'' ** *''Social Studies'' ** *''Teen Angel'' ** *''Hiller and Diller'' ** *''Soul Man'' ** *''You Wish'' ** *''Costello'' ** *''The Secret Lives of Men'' ** *''Style & Substance'' ** *''Felicity'' ** *''Sports Night'' ** *''Thanks'' ** *''Once and Again'' ** *''Zoe, Duncan, Jack and Jane'' ** *''The PJs'' ** ** *''Popular'' ** *''Brutally Normal'' ** *''Daddio'' ** *''Madigan Men'' ** *''Wonderland'' ** *''The Geena Davis Show'' ** *''Gideon's Crossing'' ** *''The Beast'' ** *''Bob Patterson'' ** *''Go Fish'' ** *''The Job'' ** *''Maybe It's Me'' ** *''The Wayne Brady Show'' ** *''My Wife and Kids'' ** *''Alias'' ** *''According to Jim'' ** *''Scrubs'' ** *''MDs'' ** *''Push, Nevada'' ** *''That Was Then'' ** *''Wednesday 9:30 (8:30 Central)'' ** *''Life with Bonnie'' ** *''8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter'' ** *''Less than Perfect'' ** *''Lost at Home'' ** *''Miracles'' ** *''Playmakers'' ** *''Regular Joe'' ** *''Veritas: The Quest'' ** *''10-8: Officers on Duty'' ** *''It's All Relative'' ** *''Line of Fire'' ** *''Threat Matrix'' ** *''Hope & Faith'' ** *''In the Game'' ** *''Kingdom Hospital'' ** *''Kevin Hill'' ** *''Life as We Know It'' ** *''Rodney'' ** *''Lost'' ** *''Desperate Housewives'' ** *''Empire'' ** *''Inconceivable'' ** *''Romy and Michele: In the Beginning'' ** *''Commander in Chief'' ** *''Night Stalker'' ** *''Ghost Whisperer'' ** *''Courting Alex'' ** *''Crumbs'' ** *''In Justice'' ** *''Three Moons Over Milford'' ** *''Six Degrees'' ** *''What About Brian'' ** *''Day Break'' ** *''Kyle XY'' ** *''Ugly Betty'' ** *''Brothers & Sisters'' ** *''Cane'' ** *''Cavemen'' ** *''In Case of Emergency'' ** *''The Knights of Prosperity'' ** *''Carpoolers'' ** *''Dirt'' ** *''Donas de Casa Desesperadas'' ** *''October Road'' ** *''Reaper'' ** *''Samantha Who?'' ** *''Army Wives'' ** *''Private Practice'' ** *''Eli Stone'' ** *''Raising the Bar'' ** *''Legend of the Seeker'' ** *''Cupid'' ** *''In the Motherhood'' ** *''Ruby & The Rockits'' ** *''Sherri'' ** *''FlashForward'' ** *''Cougar Town'' ** *''Castle'' ** *''Happy Town'' ** *''My Generation'' ** *''Scoundrels'' ** *''Detroit 1-8-7'' ** *''No Ordinary Family'' ** *''Man Up!'' ** *''Off the Map'' ** *''The Protector'' ** *''State of Georgia'' ** *''Ringer'' ** *''Body of Proof'' ** *''Happy Endings'' ** *''Revenge'' ** *''Once Upon a Time'' ** *''GCB'' ** *''Missing'' ** *''The River'' ** *''Malibu Country'' ** *''The Neighbors'' ** *''Perception'' ** *''Scandal'' ** *''Family Tools'' ** *''Hello Ladies'' ** *''Lucky 7'' ** *''Red Widow'' ** *''The Vineyard'' ** *''Zero Hour'' ** *''Betrayal'' ** *''Trophy Wife'' ** *''Devious Maids'' ** *''Killer Women'' ** *''Manhattan Love Story'' ** *''Mixology'' ** *''Red Band Society'' ** *''Resurrection'' ** *''The Astronaut Wives Club'' ** *''The Whispers'' ** *''Wicked City'' ** *''Galavant'' ** *''Grandfathered'' ** *''Secrets and Lies'' ** *''American Crime'' ** *''Dr. Ken'' ** *''Quantico'' ** *''The Family'' ** *''Madoff'' ** *''Notorious'' ** *''Of Kings and Prophets'' ** *''Uncle Buck'' ** *''The Catch'' ** *''Conviction'' ** *''The Real O'Neal'' ** *''Desgnated Survivor'' ** *''Downward Dog'' ** *''The Mayor'' ** *''Still Star-Crossed'' ** *''When We Rise'' ** *''Kevin (Probably) Saves the World'' ** *''The Crossing'' ** *''Grand Hotel'' ** *''Emergence'' ** *''Stumptown'' ** *''Harrow'' ** *''Reef Break'' ** *''The Gloaming'' ** ABC Signature *''SMILF'' ** *''Grown-ish'' ** *''All About The Washingtons'' ** *''Mistresses'' ** *''Blood & Oil'' ** *''Dead of Summer'' ** *''Godfather of Harlem'' ** Marvel Comics *''The Avengers'' ** *''New Avengers'' ** *''The Mighty Avengers'' ** *''Young Avengers'' ** *''Spider-Man'' ** *''Spider-Verse'' ** *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' ** *''X-Men'' ** *''Fantastic Four'' ** *''Deadpool'' ** *''Marvel Knights'' ** *''Power Pack'' ** *''Big Hero 6'' ** *''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' ** *''Nova Corps'' ** *''Excalibur'' ** *''Old Man Logan'' ** Lucasfilm *''Star Wars'' ** *''Indiana Jones'' ** *''Strange Magic'' ** *''American Graffiti'' ** *''Latino'' ** *''Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters'' ** *''Willow'' ** *''Tucker: The Man and His Dream'' ** *''Radioland Murders'' ** *''Red Tails'' ** *''Maniac Mansion'' ** The Muppets Studios *''The Muppets'' ** *''Dinosaurs'' ** *''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' ** *''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' ** UTV Motion Pictures *''Jagga Jasoos'' ** *''Fitoor'' ** *''Chennai Express'' ** *''Anjaan'' ** *''Heroine'' ** *''Barfi!'' ** *''Rowdy Rathor'' ** *''Jodhaa Akbar'' ** *''Saala Khodos'' ** *''Thaandavam'' ** *''Raja Natwarlal'' ** *''Haider'' ** *''Delhi Belly'' ** *''Kai Po Che!'' ** *''Rang de Basanti'' ** *''Naan Sigappu Manithan'' ** *''Khoobsurat'' ** *''Mugamoodi'' ** *''Guzaarish'' ** *''Raajneeti'' ** *''Vettai'' ** *''Kaminey: The Scoundrels'' ** *''Settai'' ** *''Sigaram Thodu'' ** *''Purampokku Engira Podhuvudamai'' ** *''The Lunchbox'' ** *''Satyagraha'' ** *''Zindagi Na Milegi Dobar'' ** *''Race'' ** *''Paan Singh Tomar'' ** *''Theeya Velai Seiyyanum Kumaru'' ** *''Grandmaster'' ** *''Udaan'' ** *''What's Your Raashee?'' ** *''Aamir'' ** *''Chalte Chalte'' ** *''Dhan Dhana Dhan Goal'' ** *''Vazhakku Enn 18/9'' ** *''Eeenadu'' ** Walt Disney Television *''You and Me Kid'' ** *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' ** *''The Wuzzles'' ** *''DuckTales'' ** *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' ** *''TaleSpin'' ** *''The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage'' ** *''Darkwing Duck'' ** *''The Torkelsons'' ** *''Raw Toonage'' ** *''Bonkers'' ** *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' ** *''Gargoyles'' ** *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' ** *''Brotherly Love'' ** *''Doug'' ** *''Smart Guy'' ** *''Recess'' ** *''Pepper Ann'' ** *''The Weekenders'' ** *''Teacher's Pet'' ** *''Lloyd in Space'' ** *''Teamo Supremo'' ** *''Fillmore!'' ** A&E Networks *''Pride and Prejudice'' ** *''Emma'' ** *''Jane Eyre'' ** *''The Pale Horse'' ** *''The Ebb-Tide'' ** *''Hornblower'' ** *''Vanity Fair'' ** *''Murder in a Small Town'' ** *''The Lady in Question'' ** *''P.T. Barnum'' ** *''The Scarlet Pimpernel'' ** *''Small Vices'' ** *''The Golden Spiders: A Nero Wolfe Mystery'' ** *''The Great Gatsby'' ** *''Longitude'' ** *''Lorna Doone'' ** *''Thin Air'' ** *''The Lost Battalion'' ** *''The Lost World'' ** *''Victoria & Albert'' ** *''Walking Shadow'' ** *''Lathe of Heaven'' ** *''The Magnificent Ambersons'' ** *''Napoléon'' ** *''Shackleton'' ** *''Benedict Arnold: A Question of Honor'' ** *''The Mayor of Casterbridge'' ** *''The Frankenstein Chronicles'' ** *''100 Centre Street'' ** *''The Andromeda Strain'' ** *''Bates Motel'' ** *''The Beast'' ** *''Breakout Kings'' ** *''The Cleaner'' ** *''Coma'' ** *''Damien'' ** *''The Glades'' ** *''Bag of Bones'' ** *''Longmire'' ** *''The Enfield Haunting'' ** *''The Returned'' ** *''Those Who Kill'' ** *''Unforgettable'' ** *''Knightfall'' ** *''Six'' ** *''Vikings'' ** *''Alone'' ** *''American Pickers'' ** *''American Restoration'' ** *''Ancient Aliens'' ** *''Big Easy Motors'' ** *''Counting Cars'' ** *''The Curse of Oak Island'' ** *''Forged In Fire'' ** *''Iron & Fire'' ** *''Mountain Men'' ** *''Ozzy & Jack's World Detour'' ** *''Pawn Stars'' ** *''Swamp People'' ** *''World Food Championships'' ** *''Tiny House'' ** *The Biography Channel ** Jetix *''A.T.O.M.'' ** *''Dragon Booster'' ** *''Get Ed'' ** *''Pucca'' ** *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' ** *''Yin Yang Yo!'' ** *''Captain Flamingo'' ** *''Monster Buster Club'' ** *''Ōban Star-Racers'' ** Disney+ *''High School Musical: The Musical: The Series'' ** *''101 Dalmatian Street'' ** *''Diary of a Female President'' ** *''Chip 'n' Dale'' (TV series) ** *''Stargirl'' ** *''Timmy Failure'' ** *''Togo'' ** *''Magic Camp'' ** *''Noelle'' ** Disney Theatrical Group *Disney Theatrical Productions ** *''Disney on Ice'' ** *''Playhouse Disney Live!'' ** *''Aida'' ** *''The Lion King: The Musical'' ** Walt Disney Parks and Resorts *Walt Disney World ** *Tokyo DisneySea ** *Disney Cruise Line ** *Disney Vacation Club ** *Adventures by Disney ** *runDisney ** *DisneyQuest ** *Walt Disney Imagineering ** Disney Interactive *''Kingdom Hearts'' ** *''Spectrobes'' ** *''Club Penguin''/''Club Penguin Island'' ** *''Disney Emoji Blitz'' ** *''Disney Crossy Road'' ** *''Disney Infinity'' ** *''Disney Universe'' ** *''Guilty Party'' ** *''Heaven and Earth'' ** *''Jelly Car'' ** *''Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow'' ** *''Pure'' ** *''Where's My Water?'' ** *''Tsum Tsum'' ** Disney Publishing Worldwide *''CrossGen'' ** *''The Kingdom Keepers'' ** *''Star Darlings'' ** *''W.I.T.C.H.'' ** *''Waterfire Saga'' ** *''The Zodiac Legacy'' ** *Disney Comics ** *ESPN Press ** *Disney English ** Guest Franchises Other *ESPN ** *El Capitan Theater ** *Radio Disney ** *Movies Anywhere ** *Disney Music Group ** *Disney Store ** *Maker Studios ** *Times Square Studios ** *Reedy Creek Energy ** *BAMTech **